


The Power Of Words

by oldmanrupee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Short Story, prose, quick fic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrupee/pseuds/oldmanrupee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My shortest story, but a few words in the right place are a powerful thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Of Words

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me"

I chant this over and over again under my breath, the blindfold chafing as I stand against the lonely wall, and wait for one word in particular.

"Fire."


End file.
